Secret Police
by TsubomiLin-chan1224
Summary: bagaimana kisah seorang polisi yang diadili bersama saudaranya, perjuangan melawan teroris wanita berbahaya di negara Megapolitan, Amerika Serikat, dan janji mematikan yang diucapkan sang saudara dibuktikan kepada semua orang di 'Secret Police? kita bisa saksikan di ifc yang satu ini. kalau udah baca gak boleh gak review..


Secret Police

**Disclimer = sebagian anggota Vocaloid 1 dan anggota Vocaloid 2**

**Warning = terlalu menghayal, penuh dengan darah, bagi yang gak suka darah atau bunuh-bunuhan, saat baca ini harus didampingi orang dewasa (?), bahasa formal**

**A/N = hai semuanyaaa~ aku pendatang baru disini.. ini adalah fic pertamaku.. ide ini muncul ketika saya menonton film Skyfall di bioskop dan hari sebelumnya menonton video A Thousand Years Len and Rin.. jadi saya dapat ide untuk membuat fic ini.. oke langsung aja dibaca~~**

**Suka? Mohon di Review.. ^^**

Len dan Rin adalah sepasang saudara kembar yang sangat saling menyayangi. Mereka berkerja di sebuah Agen Kepolisian Rahasia di Jepang bernama 'Secret Police'. Mereka sering di bertugas lapangan bersama partner mereka, Miku, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Luka, dan Meiko.

"Abis ini kita makan malam diluar yuk, 'kan kita gak ada tugas lapangan," ajak Len kepada Rin.

"Anggap saja ini sebuah makan malam yang spesial antara sesama saudara," tambahnya.

"B..Baiklah," kata Rin yang tidak bisa menolak.

"Ehem.. Mau pada kemana tuh kalian berdua abis tugas," kata Kaito.

"Iya tuh.. Mau kemana ya?" timpal Luka.

Kaito dan Luka sudah berpacaran dari 2 tahun yang lalu. Kaito, Luka, Miku, Gumi, Gakupo, dan Meiko adalah senior2 mereka ber-2. Mereka ber-6 sudah bertugas di agen rahasia ini sejak 2 1/2 tahun yang lalu.

"Gak 'kok, cuma makan biasa aja. Lagipula, kami berdua 'kan bersaudara," tambah Len malu2.

Dari kecil mereka hidup yatim piatu. Kedua orang tua mereka membuang mereka di pinggir jalan dan diasuh di panti asuhan.

"Ayo Rin, kita berangkat sekarang," kata Len sambil menggenggam tangan Rin.

Tiba-tiba Len berkata,"Sampai kapan pun kita akan selalu bersama, jika kau mati aku akan mati bersamamu."

Rin sedikit kaget mendengar perkataan tersebut dan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

2 TAHUN KEMUDIAN...

"Kita memiliki misi yang sangat-sangat penting besok," kata Letnan Kiyoteru.

"Kita akan pergi ke Amerika besok pagi untuk membunuh salah satu teroris yang dikabarkan akan hadir di Pidato kemenangan Presiden Amerika Serikat dalam penyamarannya sebagai warga Amerika. Ciri-cirinya : dia adalah perempuan, berambut orange, memakai penutup telinga bergambar bintang putih. Julukannya 'SF-A2 Miki'," lanjut Letnan.

"Dan kita hanya bisa membunuhnya dari jauh menggunakan sniper. Yang harus melakukan tugas ini adalah.. Len," tambahnya.

"A..apa? Aku?" tanya Len.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa melakukan itu. Dan kami semua percaya kepadamu," kata Letnan.

Saat berada dipesawat, Len dan Rin duduk bersebelahan. Luka dan Kaito duduk bersebelahan. Gumi dan Gakupo duduk bersebelahan. Miku dan Meiko duduk bersebelahan. Dari semua orang di pesawat itu, hanya Len yang dari tadi kelihatan sangat grogi, karena ini misi yang sangat penting mencakup nyawa seseorang. Dia berpikir jika dia salah menembak orang dan membunuh Presiden tersebut, akan jadi apa nasibnya?

SORE PENEMBAKAN...

Para warga Amerika, termasuk 'SF-A2 Miki' datang di pidato Presiden Amerika Serikat atas kemenangannya pada pemilu 2012. Len dan teman-temannya berada di suatu gedung yang bersebrangan dengan tempat pidato presiden yang _outdoor_. Len telah bersiap-siap memegang snipernya.

"Aku yakin, kamu pasti bisa melakukannya," kata Rin berbisik sambil menepuk pundaknya.

'SF-A2 Miki' sudah tahu bahwa ia akan dibunuh pada hari ini melalui berita di internet. Dia sengaja mendekatkan dirinya ke tempat presiden, agar si penembak akan salah menembak. Di Jepang, jika seseorang salah menembak ia akan di jatuhi hukuman minimal 15 tahun penjara. Jika dia menembak orang penting, ia akan dijatuhi hukuman mati.

'SF-A2 Miki' secara tiba-tiba mendekap Presiden dan menodongkan Belati WASP yang dapat meledak jika ditekan.

"Len! Bunuh dia sekarang!" kata Letnan Kiyoteru.

"Dan jangan sampai salah menembak," lanjutnya dari walky talky.

Len sangat grogi melihat hal yang berada didepannya. Dor!... Presiden jatuh berlumuran darah. Len gagal.. dia salah menembak. 'SF-A2 Miki' langsung berlari tapi berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh kepolisian Amerika. Len terduduk dilantai, menyadari apa yang dia lakukan.

"Len! Apa hasilnya? Apakah dia mati?" tanya Letnan Kiyoteru dari walky talky.

Len tidak menjawabnya dan Kaito menjawab dari walky talkynya,"Maaf Letnan, dia gagal. Dia menembak Presiden tepat di kepalanya dan nyawanya tak tertolongkan."

"A..aku akan memulangkan kalian semua hari ini," kata Letnan Kiyoteru.

HARI PENGEKSEKUSIAN MATI...

Rin sambil menahan tangisnya melihat Len mengenakan baju tugasnya dengan tangan diborgol dan di bawa keruang pengeksekusian. Setelah sampai, tangan Len diangkat dan diborgol diatas tiang. Mereka ber-6 diizinkan masuk dan menglihat pengeksekusian dari dekat. Para eksekutor tidak mau mengeksekusi Len dan memanggil Rin untuk menggantikan mereka.

"Rin, kau yang akan menggantikan kami dalam mengeksekusi Len," kata salah satu eksekutor yang berada disamping Len. Rin maju dan mengambil senjata tersebut dari si eksekutor.

"Len, waktu itu kau pernah berkata : 'Jika kau mati aku akan mati.' Perkataanmu akan kubuktikan sekarang," kata Rin sembari berjalan menghampiri Len dan berdiri didepannya.

Rin mengacungkan senjata ke dahi Len, dan mengeluarkan satu senjata lagi dan mengacungkannya ke kepalanya sendiri.

"Kita akan mati bersama," kata Rin.

Len hanya tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Lakukan sekarang Rin."

"Teman-teman, terima kasih atas semua bimbingan kalian kepada kami," kata Rin.

Dor!.. Rin jatuh ke lantai dengan posisi tersungkur dan Len tergantung di tiang tersebut. Mereka berdua berlumuran darah dengan posisi kepala yang retak. Semua orang yang berada di sana terlihat sangat-sangat kaget melihat kejadian tersebut. Kaito memeluk Luka yang kelihatan paling shock disana.

Keesokan harinya, peti mati yang berisikan jasad Rin dan Len dan ditutupi oleh Bendera Jepang. Mereka berdua dimakamkan dengan hormat oleh para prajurit, tentara, dan kepolisian di Jepang. Dan berita kematian mereka sampai tersebar di televisi. Para teman-teman dekat mereka diberikan 2 tangkai bunga mawar putih untuk diletakkan diatas peti mati mereka berdua.

Setelah acara pemakaman selesai dilakukan, Luka, Kaito, Miku, Meiko, Gumi, dan Gakupo tidak langsung pulang. Mereka duduk di depan makam mereka dan berdoa sejenak. Setelah berdoa mereka pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Selama 2 minggu mereka berkabung atas kematian Len dan Rin. Len dan Rin hanya bisa melihat bersama Para Malaikat dari Surga.

..THE END..

**A/N = gimana ceritanya? Apakah terlalu menyeramkan? Hahaha.. tapi jangan takut yaa.. ini 'kan hanya sekedar cerita.. nanti hari-hati lhoo kalau kebawa mimpi #dor. Menurut saya tempat yang paling bagus dalam mendapatkan ide adalah dikamar mandi.. #digebukinmassa. Ah.. udah dulu yaa.. dari pada saya ngomongin yang gak penting, mendingan kalian-kalian semua tunggu fic saya yang baru.. sekarang udah mau deket-deket UAS.. jadi harap bersabar yaaa... ^^**


End file.
